Spare time
by Sunset-of-youthfulness
Summary: Some might have considered him a genius, but he was definitely in the category of 'fool' when it came to matters of the heart. Join Sasuke as he is lead by a humorous and mysterious girl towards his true feelings for his pink haired teammate. [sakusasu]
1. Ordinary day?

**Hey people. It's me again. As you probably realize, this is my new story. I was really excited when my first story went well, and a new idea for a story came to me while I was in the shower (hehe) and I once again could not get it out of my head. (Not like I really wanted to) So yea, here is the first chapter. Enjoy… BEGIN!**

Spare time…

Chapter one: Ordinary day?

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep…._

Sasuke rolled over in bed and smacked his pillow against his alarm clock to shut it up, but to no avail.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be-_

The incessant beeping was interrupted when Sasuke grabbed a kunai from under his mattress and flung it at the alarm clock, succeeding it shutting it up, and also making it fly across the room.

Sasuke groaned and sat up. _Great, I'll have to buy another one of those today. _He looked to a pile of metal, which was once his alarm clock and could just barely make out the time. _5:35, just enough time to get done and get to training._

He walked over to his kunai and took it out of the clock and put it back under his mattress. He made his bed and walked out of his room. He took a quick shower and got changed into his usual clothing: his blue Uchiha clan shirt, white pants, shoes and headband. Deciding he wasn't in the mood for breakfast, he grabbed his kunai pack (sorry, don't know what that thing on his pants is. Would that be considered a kunai holster?) and walked out of his house.

The walk was the same as it always was. He, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi would meet at the old bridge at the edge of the forest to train. It normally took about 10 minutes to get there, since Sasuke was never in any rush. He just walked through the crowds with his hands in his pants pockets avoiding the stares of girls walking by. He never had the patience to deal with these girls, but they were always there, watching him walk to training.

Sasuke was always the first one to get there, being that he always leaves way to early, and just leans against the railing and waits.

About a half hour after he got there, he saw a familiar pink haired kunoichi walking his way.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" She greeted him with a smile. Being the unsocial person that he was, he only grunted in response. Anyone walking by would have thought that he was very rude in doing this, but Sakura knew better than to expect him to say something. It was very rare that he actually even grunted to her.

For a while, they stood in silence, which surprised Sasuke. Normally, Sakura would talk to him constantly, while he just ignored her, but today she seemed different. Sasuke looked up and turned his head to her to see that she was leaning over the railing and dreamily looking at the surroundings. _Hm, wonder what's up with her today._

Before he could say anything to her, everyone's favorite blonde came bouncing over to where Sasuke and Sakura on the bridge.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said in his abnormally loud voice. Snapped out of her dreamland so suddenly, Sakura faltered and looked to Naruto. "Oh, Ohayo Naruto."

Naruto looked to Sasuke and walked up to him. Naruto was at eye-level with Sasuke, and they just looked at each other. Sakura, being used to their greetings, just went back to her previous position and watch the sun rise.

A few moments of silence passed between the two until Sasuke broke it with one simple word, "…Idiot."

Well, lets just say Naruto kept it from getting too quiet while the three genin waited for their sensei.

(…some time later…)

There was a puff of smoke on the bridge, and a man with white hair and a mask on walked towards the trio. "Sorry I'm late…I got-"

"Got lost on the path of life, we know" the three said in unison.

Sakura stepped forward, "why are you always so late Kakashi-sensei?"

"YEA! You make us get here so early in the morning, and make us wait 2 hours for you to show up!" Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at his three students and scratched the back of his head. "Well-"

"Whatever, lets just get to training." Sasuke said annoyed while unfolding his arm and looking up.

"Ah, yes, training. I have good news for you three." They all look to Kakashi. "I am needed at the Hokage's office today, so you three have the day off."

"Really! That's so cool!" Sakura said, her eyes brightening.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled. "No training!"

"Whatever." Sasuke stated as he turned and began walking away. He expected Sakura to come after him asking to go out on a date, which of course he would refuse, but she didn't. Sasuke stopped and turned around to see that all three of them were gone. _Wow, this is weird, normally Sakura would follow me around. _

_**Aw, what's the matter miss your girlfriend?**_

Who are you? 

_**I'm your inner self, idiot. **_

_I have an inner self? _

…_**Obviously. Everyone does. **_

_Sighs what do you want? _

_**Well, I know what you want. You like Sakura and you won't admit it. **_

WHAT! No I do not. And why bring up such a random topic. 

_**Oh yes you do. You're just too much of a jerk to realize it. **_

Sasuke was now getting angry with his inner self, and tried to ignore it. When that didn't work, he used all of his will power, and finally blocked it out. Realizing the predicament he was in, he stopped and sat under a tree.

_Well, I have the whole day off. What am I suppose to do? …I can train, eh, but I'm not in the mood. _

Suddenly, the famous light bulb went off in his head.

_Oh yea, I threw a kunai at my alarm clock, better go get a new one. _

With that, Sasuke stood up and walked towards the village of Konoha, unaware of whom he would meet up with, and how much a person can do in one day.

**Tada! First chapter! This took me a while to write, but I think it's pretty good. The last line should be a little hint that there are going a lot more people in this story, (including 2 of my own original characters, which we will meet up with later). Well, please review, if I don't get enough reviews, I'm not updating! I'm going away next week for the week, so I may try and get in another chapter before then, but I can't promise anything. Chao!**

**Sunset-of-youthfulness**


	2. Useful encounter?

**Hey guys! It's me! I know its been a while since I have updated, but I'm trying to finish up the work I have for school, and I was busy with XC (cross country), and I haven't really been able to go on fanfic much. But school is starting soon, which surprisingly is a good thing for you people, because I am able to update more! Most likely, anyway. Pause Don't hold me to it…**

**Sasuke: sighs Why do you even bother explaining yourself? Do you really think anyone READS the author's notes? **

**SOY: grumbles OF COURSE THEY DO! …right? puppy dog face**

**Sasuke: growls Oh don't get like that. It's a horrible look for you..**

**SOY: cries SO TELL THEM TO READ IT!**

**Sasuke: expressionless look …fine…takes out megaphone EVERYONE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!**

**SOY: stares at him dumbfounded**

**Sasuke: looks at her, oblivious to the MANY other people now staring at him…what?**

**SOY: shakes her head, sweat dropping never mind… ON WITH THE STORY! **

Spare time…

Chapter two: Useful encounter?

_Oh great. I have absolutely no clue as to where I could find an alarm clock. _Sasuke thought to himself. Now we all know how Sasuke is: not a very social person. But now, he had a dilemma, and he needed to find someone he could ask.

Sasuke walked around the town trying to see if he could find a store himself, but to no avail. _Damn it! Why is it so hard to find a stupid clock? _

Before Sasuke could think another word, he heard a very familiar giggle coming from behind. He turned around to see Sakura sitting at a café table with Ino and another girl with curly red hair he didn't recognize. He stood there staring for a while until his inner self decided to but in.

_**Hello? Earth to Sasuke? Aren't you going to go ask them?**_

Them? Why them? There are plenty of other people I could ask…

…**_But why not them? You do know them…Oh wait, it's Sakura and Ino. _**

_EXACTLY! I really don't feel like dealing with them right now. Lets just walk past them and--_

"HEY! SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke sighed to himself. "Too late." He turned to see Sakura and Ino waving towards him. _Wait... If I go now, I still may have a chance… _

Suddenly, Sasuke felt something heavy on his back that he did not recognize and turned his head to see Ino with her arms wrapped around his throat.

"SASUKE-KUN! What's up? Lets hang out today! Asuma-sensei gave us the day off!" Ino practically yelled.

Sasuke scoffed and brushed Ino off of him. "I'm busy."

Sakura turned towards him, "What are you busy with?"

Sasuke looked at Aakura with a confused expression. _Why is she acting so… calm? Normally she would freak out at Ino and they would get into an argument? _Sasuke was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura's voice.

"Sasuke? You feeling ok?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yea, fine," crosses his arms, "What do you guys want?"

Sakura lowered her arm, "Well, you looked a little confused before, so we thought we would ask you what you were doing."

Sasuke decided to choke up his pride and tell them the truth: "I was lost."

Sakura and Ino stood next to each other, shocked expressions on their faces, and spoke in unison, "You were… lost?"

"Yea, I was lost. I need to find a new… alarm clock." Sasuke said folding his arms and turning away, ashamed that he, Uchiha Sasuke, admitted that he was lost.

Sakura brightened up, "Oh! Why didn't you say so?"

Sasuke turned around, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You threw a kunai at it this morning didn't you?" Ino said, matter-of-factly.

Sasuke was very confused, _Have they been stalking me? I mean, I know they follw me around, but watching me when I sleep? That—_

"It happens a lot in the town! Especially among the genin." Ino said, understanding why he was confused.

"Oh," Sasuke said, "Well, where could I get a new one?" he stated in his normally emotionless voice. He was loosing his patience.

Sasuke stood and listen to Sakura as she gave him the directions to the ONLY store in Konoha that sold alarm clocks.

"Than you make a right and your there! Got it?" Sakura finished after a full 2 minutes and 47 seconds of explaining. (Sasuke counted )

On the inside, Sasuke's head was spinning like crazy, but he decided not to say that to Sakura. "Uh, yea. Got it." He turned and started walking away, waving his arm back, meaning "thank you" in 'Sasuke language.' _I'll find a way there. Can't be TOO hard. So, I think she said something about a left right here. _He turns left at an intersection and stops short, eyes widening..

_Just my luck.. _

**FIN!**

**SOY: SO, how did you guys like it? Make sure to read and review! I love getting reviews!**

**Sasuke: stares I talk to myself an awful lot in this chapter. And its kinda short. Why do you-- gets hit in the head with a bat **

**SOY: fuming, holding bat Don't complain! You're lucky I did THIS much!**

**Sasuke: wakes up and glares at me …why you! runs after me**

**SOY: AAHHH! running away REMEMBER EVERYONE! REVIEW! Sunset-of-youthfulness**


	3. WFT?

**BEWARE OF CHARACTER OCCNESS**

**ADDITIONAL WARNING- surprisingly enough, I don't own any of these characters**

**YOU SHOULD ALL BE THANKFUL THAT I UPDATED THIS, BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON, FANFICTION DECIDEDS NOT TO WORK WHEN I UPDATE, SO IT TOOK ME FIVE DAYS TO GET THIS UP **

**HEY GUYS!!! I know most of you hate me by now, since I haven't updated since around august, but believe me when I say I've been REALLY busy. School started, and I have gotten an unbelieveable amount of HW, a bunch of accidents, someone should know what I am talking about, and then the holidays which are still going on, and—**

**Sasuke: sigh Didn't we already discuss your little explaining problem?**

**Neji: leaning against the wall You spelt "unbelievable" wrong. **

**SOY: stares …OMG!!! ITS NEJI!!**

**Sasuke: scoffs Took you long enough.**

**Neji: points Is she always this slow?**

**Sasuke: nods **

**SOY: freaking out OMG!! THEY ARE ACTUALLY GETTING ALONG!!**

**Neji: … dude you need to calm down..**

**Soy: shocked …DID NEJI JUST SAY _DUDE?!_ still freaking out **

**Sasuke: sighs I guess she isn't going to say it. I guess I will.. here is the next chapter folks.**

Spare Time

Chapter 3: WTF?

_Just my luck.. _

What Sasuke saw in front of him was something he had heard of, but never really wished to see.

Lee, going absolutely crazy, with what looks like a bottle of sake in his hand.

_Oh no, not good, I should get out—_

"Hey!!"

**RUN YOU BAKA!!!!**

Even before Sasuke could produce an annoyed remark, he was tackled to the ground by guess who.

"Lee, get off me right now."

"SASUKE MY RIVAL!! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE AWAY MY BELOVED FLOWER OF YOUTH!!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, annoyed, as he pulled Lee off of him, standing up.

**Didn't I tell you to RUN? You can be so stupid sometimes.**

Sasuke growls, then screams, "SHUT UP!!!"

Now, picture this, Lee, drunk on sake, and yelling about youthfulness and flowers and the whole shebang, and then Sasuke suddenly screams out "SHUT UP"

… no good can come out of this situation

"…Sasuke? Did you just tell me to… shut up?" Lee pointed at him lazily. "Is that a… is that a challenge?"

Sweatdrop. _Nice going me._

**Yea, nice going you. **

_I WAS TALKING TO YOU!!! _

Sasuke waited for an answer, but alls he heard was a lot of struggling.

_Hey… where did you go? I WASN'T DONE TALKING TO YOU!!! –_

A right kick to the chin cuts off his thoughts to the chin, and then he gets angry.

WOULD LOVE TO OINCLUDE ALL THE JUICY DETAILS, BUT THEN ALL OF YOUR BRAINS WOULD EXPLODE BY THE TIME I WAS DONE BECAUSE OF ALL THE "UN-YOUTHFUL" WORDS SPOKEN DURING THIS PORTION OF THE STORY. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING!!

"Lee!! Calm down!!" Tenten said, helping Neji hold Lee back. Tenten and Neji passed by and saw Lee and Sasuke duking it out, and decided to help out when they saw that Lee was drunk.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!! SASUKE HAS CHALLENGED ME TO A BATTLE, AND I WILL NOT—." Gets cut off by Neji hitting him in the neck and knocking him out.

"You know, I don't know why I'm helping you Uchiha, just make sure to appreciate it. This isn't going to happen often." Neji blankly stated as he throws Lee over his shoulder and walks away.

A very beaten up looking Sasuke stands up, wiping the blood on his cheek, growling. "I don't need your help _Hyuuga._"

"Oh please," Tenten spoke finally, getting somewhat annoyed with the two. "If we didn't show up than you would have been killed." She says, walking away from the three "men."

"See you around Uchiha. Try not to get killed while you are left alone…" Neji smirks, turning around and leaving.

Sasuke stands there for a while, regaining his composure when he hears another, NEW voice in his head, and a he sees a miniature him on his shoulder, but dressed in white.

OH MY GOD!! I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner!! Look at you!! **Growls** I am going to kill him 

A now dazed and confused Sasuke stares at the figure on his shoulder. _I think I have finally lost it._

**Finally? You lost your mind a long time ago my friend. **

Sasuke looked over to his other shoulder and guess who he sees?

_HEY!! ITS YOU!! WHERE WERE YOU!! You suddenly left while I was in the middle of yelling at you. _

**Yea, I was fighting with THIS guy over there.. **he states annoyed as he crosses his arms and points over to the white Sasuke.

YOU TIED ME UP, KNOCKED ME OUT, PUT ME IN A BAG AND THREW ME IN THE RIVER!!! YOU DESERVED GETTING A BEATING!!!

**Man, but it was funny as hell. **

WHAT?!?!! 

_If you don't mind me adding, _the real Sasuke interrupted, _That is kinda funny. _

DUDE!! HELLO!! I'M THE GOOD YOU!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!! Have you NOT watched any television in your life? You are suppose to side with the "good" you. The white Sasuke added, using the finger quotations and all.

**Yea, and you also learn that when you follow the "bad" side, you have more fun. **

_Ok, you guys are getting way off topic here_turns to the white Sasuke. _What are you doing here now? _

Now, as this is going on in Sasuke's head, a certain blonde happens to walk by, and stares at the oblivious looking Sasuke. Being the curious little boy that he is, he walked up to Sasuke, and didn't get any kind of response. Still he fought for attention and waved his hand in front of his face, "Sasuke-teme what's up with you today? Hello.. You in there?"

Sasuke, being snapped out of his little chat room in his head, looks over to Naruto and frowns. "What do you want baka?"

Naruto is flustered by this, but decides to get to the point. "Oi, Sakura sent me to find you. She said that you were looking for a store to get your new alarm clock ne?"

"Yea… what about it? I already talked to Sakura today. What of it?"

"Well, I have unfortunate news for you… the only store that sells them is closed for today."

"……" Cue Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Um… well, yea" Naruto states, laughing nervously backing away. "I'll be going now… BYE!!" Before Sasuke can lay a finger on him, Naruto runs away, leaving a smoke cloud behind him and a Defeated looking Sasuke.

"Great, I am going to have to wait til tomorrow." He declares, sighing, walking away. _Well, I'm kinda hungry; I guess I should go get something to eat. _

Good idea! That sounds like a SAFE and GOOD DECISION!! 

**Now you see why I knocked him out and threw him in the river. **

_Yea… this is going to be one hell-of-a rest of the day. _

FIN… for now

Ok, so here is my little snippet. I know It not THAT long, but I think it is the longest on yet. So, you all better like it. I worked very hard on it. So, now that I really don't have much else to say, here is the CASHEW GALLERY!!! (yes… cashew gallery, not peanut gallery… I am THAT corny)

**SOY: sits back and relaxes, one more thing off of her chest So, Neji, how did you like it? **

**Neji: It was alright, even though I only had two lines… sees her puppy dog eyes but they weren't that bad…**

**SOY: YAY!! does chicken dance (don't ask, it's a joke between close friends… VERY close... )**

**Sasuke: annoyed Hey? What about me? Aren't you going to ask me how I liked it? **

**Neji: Sorry Uchiha, she just thinks I'm kooler than you.**

**Sasuke: gasp Is that true?**

**SOY: nods Sorry to say Sasuke, but he is right.**

**Sasuke: outraged Why is he kooler than ME? I was here first!!**

**Neji: What do you mean? I am a lot kooler than you... In a lot of ways. First, I have a better technique, I'm stronger, and I have better hair. **

**Sasuke: growls THAT'S IT!! NO ONE INSULTS MY HAIR!! jumps on neji and they start to wrestle **

**SOY: watching, entertained ALRIGHT!! Two guys are fighting indirectly over me!! This is a first! grabs a bowl of kettle corn (yes, kettle corn, because it is so much better than popcorn) and sits back, watching SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!!! Which since holiday break is coming up, should be coming within the next month. But don't hold me to that. **

**JA NE!!! **

**Sunset-of-youthfulness**


	4. the meeting

**BEWARE OF CHARACTER OCCNESS**

**ADDITIONAL WARNING- surprisingly enough, I don't own any of these characters, accept for Rory **

**Oh GOD FINALLY!! Sigh I had this chapter all written out and then I was going to update, but I re-read it and it didn't sound right, so I RE-wrote it. But now its FINALLY HERE!! And it contains one of my ORIGINAL characters. **

**Sasuke: Clapping Congratulations, you updated twice in the same month—oh wait, you didn't. **

**SOY: growling Oh be quiet, at least I don't have TWO INNER-SELFS! **

**Neji: sighs, in a bored manner Now, now children. No need to fight.**

**SOY: Fine… smiles At least I get the satisfaction of OWNING YOU in this chapter… laughs**

**Sasuke: What? You don't OWN ME?! No one owns the great Sasuke Uchiha. **

**Neji: Oh shut up Uchiha, we all know that you COMPLETELY get owned in this chapter. **

**Sasuke: What the heck? Lost and confused **

**Neji: Oh for goodness sakes just read the chapter… **

**SOY: still laughing Here's Chapter 4… ENJOY! **

Spare Time

Chapter 4: "The meeting"

Sasuke began his rather short walk over to the ramen stand, being surprised to find his hyperactive teammate not there. _Hm, I guess the dobe is finally full, _he thought, Sitting down and ordering himself… ramen, of all things.

"Hey," he heard, and turned around to his right to see a girl with dark red curly hair now sitting next to him. She wore a pair of forest green Capri's and a purple t-shirt, with a black long sleeved shirt underneath it. "…Are you ok?"

"Fine, why?" he asked, turning away.

"Well, you were all… zoned out. Thinking about something?"

"Hn," he replies curtly, almost annoyed.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Sasuke heard her speak up again. "So, what's your name?"

He sighed, contemplating whether or not to answer her. "…Sasuke"

She gratefully accepted her ramen from the stand worker and then turned back to Sasuke. "Sasuke, huh? Well, mines Rory—WAIT! You are the kid I saw earlier!" She stared blankly at him for a little while. "YOU are the Sasuke Uchiha that Sakura and Ino obsess over?"

"Unfortunately." He said with a sigh.

Rory laughed. "I expected you to be some kind of GOD."

Sasuke was truly shocked by this, showing it by raising his eyebrows slightly. Did this girl not find him attractive?

She looked at his expression and laughed harder. "What's wrong?" she said after calming herself down, smirking. "Shocked to find someone who doesn't find you hot?" she asked, eating her ramen.

He hesitated, really then that he had received his own ramen. "Who are you?"

She shrugged. "Just some random girl who inadvertently sticks her nose in other people's business."

"… inadvertently?"

She looked at him quizzically, pulling a dictionary out of nowhere. "Do you need this? I expected someone of your stature to be a little more intelligent."

He sighed, brushing the dictionary away. "No, I'm just curious… how do you INADVERTENTLY stick your nose in other peoples business?" he asked, not turning to face her, but eating his ramen instead.

She shrugged, finishing her ramen. "Most of the time people DRAG me into their problems."

He smirked. "So you actually DON'T stick your nose in other peoples business." He stated in a "matter-of-fact" tone.

She half glared at him, then regained her composure and smirked at him, raising her left eyebrow. "I guess I don't. …You are very captious aren't you?" (A/N- YAY!! I used one of my English vocab words /captious/. I knew that class wasn't as useless as I had thought… no, its still pretty useless.)

He shrugged, still keeping that matter-of-fact stature. "I guess I am."

She gasped dramatically, putting her hands on her hips. "Uchiha Sasuke, are you mocking me?"

He just smirked, enjoying HIS moment to finally annoy her.

She turned away, paying for her food, then turned back to him, seeking an opportunity to get back at him. "Hmm, it's a wonder why you have so many fan girls… you may have a pretty face, but your attitude can use some adjusting."

He growled in the back of his throat. "My attitude is just FINE. Besides, I have no interest in any of those crazy-ass girls."

"What, so you're gay?"

He almost spat out the rest of his ramen and turned to her angrily. "NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!"

She put her hands up defensively. "Alright, alright. Geez… don't get so defensive…" she stated, waiting for him to calm down. "So you don't like ANY of them?"

"No, why would I?" he said crossing his arms.

She crossed her arms, in an almost mocking manner. "Oh, no reason… ACCEPT one. Before when you were talking to Sakura and Ino about the directions, I observed some surprising things"

He eyed her. "And those were?"

"Well," She started, pointing to her fingers as she went. "First, you admitted that you were lost, and with the talking with you that I have done in the past 24 minutes and 18 seconds, (Rory counted) you don't seem to be the kind of person who would openly admit that you were lost. Secondly, even though you didn't stammer, I heard the hesitation in your voice, which you ALSO do not seem like the kind of person who would do that. Lastly… there were two squirrels fighting over an acorn in the tree behind you."

He stared at her blankly for a while. "What does two squirrels fighting have to do with either of the first two things?"

"Nothing, I just said that I OBSERVED a few things. They all didn't have to relate. And besides," she smirked, "You're trying to change the subject."

Sasuke couldn't believe this girl. She had just met him and she already figured out about his "secret crush"—_WAIT! Secret crush? Wait, I don't have a secret crush._

**Of course you do. It should be obvious to you by now. **

_GO AWAY! I don't want to speak to you or my other half right now. _

**FINE! Fine.. besides, smirks your "other half" went for a swim… **

_Sigh_ You guys are ridiculous.

Sasuke snapped out of thoughts to see Rory staring at him. "…what?"

She sighed. "Nothing, nothing. Anyway, I have to get going now, but it was nice talking to ya." She informally saluted him, then turned and stared walking away, then stopped and turned back. "Oh yea, and don't forget what I said about my observations. It's clear to everyone but you Uchiha!" She said, then turns back around and began walking away again.

FIN 

**Sasuke: OMG I DO GET OWNED IN THIS CHAPTER!!**

**Neji: See, I told you. **

**Sasuke: But its not by HER, ITS BY RORY.**

**SOY: stare Dude, first of all, _I_** **wrote this story. And secondly, Rory is based off of ME, meaning that she is me, just in anime form! **

**Sasuke: …She did seem annoyingly familiar**

**SOY: HEY!!! Chases Sasuke around with bat from chapter two **

**Neji: watching the chase They just don't grow up do they? Well, everyone, please review, so Sunset-of-youthfulness can have some kind of motivation to keep this story going. **

**JA NE! **

**Sunset-of-youthfulness **


	5. meet the inners

**WARNING- THERE MAY BE SOME CHARACTER OCCNESS, BUTYOU MUST UNDERSTAND I TRY MY HARDEST TO KEEP THEM IN CHARACTER. HOPEFULLY IT WORKS. **

**ADDITIONAL WARNING- surprisingly enough, I don't own any of these characters, accept for Rory**

**HELLO TO ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY READS THIS STORY!! I decided to update today cuz my writers block had FINALLY gone away, and I had some Ideas, so I went to starbucks.**

**Sasuke: Big deal. You know you really need to learn to write longer chapters. **

**SOY: fuming Shut up Uchiha. You have got nothing on me, while I have a full arsenal, ready to pull out WHENEVER I need it. **

**Sasuke: crosses his arms** **I don't believe you. **

**SOY: And that shall be your downfall. **

**Neji: sighs Sometimes I think I am the only mature person in this story. **

**SOY: Harrumph. Well, here's the next chapter people. **

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Oh, just so you know: **

_-Sasuke's thoughts_

**-The bad inner Sasuke's thoughts **

-The good inner Sasuke's thoughts

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Spare Time

Chapter 5: "Meet the Inners"

Sasuke sat there for a while, pondering what Rory meant. Some might have considered him a genius, but he was definitely in the category of "fool" when it came to matters of the heart. Suddenly, being knocked out of his stupor, he heard an all-to-familiar struggling coming from the back of his mind, and sighed.

_Would you guys mind knocking it off already. Its getting really old. _

Would you tell him to stop trying to KILL ME? His good inner self yelled, getting a very funny look from the bad one.

**Well, look at this. Looks like you aren't as good as your title claims to be. This is your… what, THIRD freak out today? **

WELL, WHEN SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL YOU, YOU WOULDN'T BE A "GOOD LITTLE PERSON" WOULD YOU?

**Haha you called yourself a little person... AHAHAHA.**

Sasuke was growing very frustrated with the two, and had gotten up and began walking around Konoha, trying to figure out some way to get rid of the two.

_You know, he's not good in the first place, so its not like—HEY!! I do not what to be involved in this._ He exclaimed in a frustrated manner. _Would you guys be USEFUL for once and actually do what you are suppose to do: HELP ME!! _

Well, if you are talking about what that girl Rory said, she's right you know. You do like Sakura. 

_Pft, that's a good one. Sakura's just one of my ever-annoying fan girls and my teammate. Nothing more. _

Giving the impression that he hasn't been listening in on this little conversation, and looking bored, the bad inner Sasuke jumped on top of the good "inner", almost causing the good one to fall over, and rested his chin in his palm. **Ah, you say that, but we are the inner you. WE KNOW!! **He spoke, with a rather suspicious and menacing voice, and a mischievous grin to go along with it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed at that comment, getting a few… strange looks from the people he was walking by.

_There is no way that the real inner me could be THIS annoying. _

After successfully pushing the bad inner off of him, the good inner spoke again. Well, there WAS another one… 

_ARE YOU KIDDING!! THERE ARE MORE OF YOU!!! _

**You didn't let him finish you idiot. He said there WAS another one, but he left ages ago. He was more like you: dull, naïve and stubborn as hell. **He stated, picking a piece of lint off of his shirt, still looking bored.

…_Right well—_

Sasuke stopped to look up from his current position: staring at the ground, and sees none other than… Rory. Leaning against a Sakura tree, meditating. Seeing this as his chance totalk to her, and not wanting the other two to get involved, he quickly thought of something, PRETTY simple, but it always worked:

_Hey, good self… _

Yes? 

_I'm pretty sure I saw my bad self steal that shirt that you really like._

The good inner self turns to the bad self and screams, YOU BASTARD!!! Before attacking him.

Sasuke smirked; finally those two would keep themselves busy so he could have a chat with a certain someone. He began walking towards her until he was about 6 feet from her, then she put her hand up to stop him, not bothering to open her eyes and smirked. "I knew you would be back. Join me?"

Sasuke sighed. Might as well play it her was if her was going to get any more info from her. He sat down on the other side of the tree, getting into the lotus position and closing his eyes. Then the fun started.

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**INTERMISSION!! Now normally I would just stop here, because then it would be like a cliffhanger, and I've always wanted to make one, well, a GOOD one at least, but I am not going to be like one of those REALLY mean writers who torture you. Besides, the chapter would be ENTIRELY too short.. so here you go. **

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Chapter 5, Part 2- "the talk"

Suddenly, he felt a rush of wind in his face, and opened his eyes, only to find himself in a completely different place.

From what Sasuke could tell, he was now sitting in a giant, green, lush field of grass. It seemed to go on forever. In the far off distance you could see mountains meeting the sky in a big contrast of brown and baby blue. The clouds in the sky were the most unreal things in the place, being the most… well, lets just say Shikamaru would have been in HEAVEN. The sun shown brightly, and the wind was light, blowing the grass in a swaying motion, both Sasuke's hair and shirt moving along with it.

He got up quickly, taking out a kunai on impulse, readying himself.

"Hey, relax. Geez, you look about ready to kill."

He turned around and saw Rory lying on the ground with her legs crossed and her hands behind her head.

"Where am I? Where did you take me? Tell me," he began questioning with a glare. Ah, if only glares could kill. The Uchiha would probably have been considered a cereal killer.

"What you don't like it?" She asked, opening her big brown eyes for the first time since the last time he saw her. Seeing his expression she smiled and looked back up. "I guess you could say it's a more… complicated genjutsu. Oh, and don't bother trying to leave. You said you wanted to talk didn't you? I thought you would be more comfortable if no one were able to hear us."

Sasuke hesitated, but put his kunai away and sat on the ground a few feet away from her, crossing his arms and legs. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" he said without even looking at her.

She smiled, "Of course, now lets talk."

He exhaled, then paused. "I don't like her. And I don't like you. What else is there to say?"

"Oh Sasuke, that hurt. I'm just trying to help you, and now you say you don't like me." She said, not really sounding hurt. She got up and brushed herself off. "Well, I guess you don't want my help after all" she stated before she informally saluted him and began walking away.

Sasuke sat there for a moment, battling himself. For most of his life, he refused help from anyone. But he had to admit, today wasn't a typical day in the life of sasuke uchiha. She did seem to know what she was talking about. Maybe **just this once**, he assured himself, he would accept help from another.

"Wait." He opened his eyes turning around to see her already gone. He frantically looked in all directions, finding her nowhere to be found. "Rory? RORY!" he called out, rather uncharacteristically.

"Yes?" He heard from behind him, and he turned around swiftly, finding her sitting cross-legged behind him, where she was once lying, now with an apple in her hands, staring at him. "You called?"

He stood there speechless for a moment, then composed himself and sat down again, crossing his arms. "Yea." He watched her take a bite out of her apple and she froze, looking at him for a moment.

"What, I like apples."

"Hn."

"So, is there anything you would like to say to me? Two words… having to do with something you said before?"

He stared at her for a moment and then raised an eyebrow. "What… you're weird?"

She narrowed her eyes at him most likely meaning- no.

Then it clicked, and he sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry that I said I don't like you. Can we get back on topic please."

She smiled brightly at him. "SURE! Now, the only thing I can really do for you is to help you get over this state of denial that you are in."

"I am not in—" Damn her, he almost fell into that one.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Look, why don't you just face it. It would save both you and I a lot of wasted time. Think about it. Really, if you had to chose between her and Ino, who would you chose. Sakura. Its that simple."

"That doesn't mean I LIKE her."

"Oh please, like I said before. It's obvious to almost everyone. Did you notice that Naruto has backed off her lately? Its because he knows."

He thought about that for a moment. She was right. Naruto had stopped nagging Sakura lately.

**Maybe it was because of all those glares you were giving him. **

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!! I THOUGHT I TOOK CARE OF—" He clamped his hand over his mouth as soon as he realized that he had screamed that out loud. Sadly, seeing Rory raise her eyebrow, he had not realized it soon enough.

"…Ok, well, I am going to let you think about that for a while." She said after a long awkward silence between the two, getting up and crossing her arms. "When you are ready, you can come and talk to me, if you like...Now close your eyes, weirdo."

"Huh?" Before he knew it, Sasuke felt the same rush of wind as before and closed his eyes, covering his face with his arms. A moment later, it was all over, and Sasuke opened his eyes, finding himself back against the Sakura tree. He turned his had to see Rory, only to find that she had gone, and sighed, lying his arm on his bent knee and leaned his whole back and head against the tree, and looked up at the tree.

"…Sakura."

**FIN **

**I AM DONE!!! You gotta admit, that was like +1,800 words. That's pretty good, for me. I am satisfied with it. It took me like 2 hours to write, which was a fun 2 hours at starbucks. Some college guys started talking to me because they thought I was a college student. It was pretty kool, considering that I'm only in 10th grade. They said I was sophisticated for my age. Anyway, getting off topic**

**Sasuke: Like always? **

**SOY: Hey, you just reminded me, you are ALWAYS walking with your head staring at the ground. Doesn't you neck ever stiff? **

**Sasuke: stares at her weirdly …? **

**SOY: shakes her head nevermind… weirdo.. So neji, how did you like it? **

**Neji: raises an eyebrow You meditate? **

**SOY: Yes, I do actually. Thank you for noticing. I wasn't copying you or anything. I've been meditating for a few years now. Before I even saw your series. **

**Both Neji and Sasuke: Series? **

**SOY: sweatdrop Um, NEVERMIND!! Well, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING!!! Please leave a review. I haven't gotten many reviews on my past few chapters. I would appreciate it if someone were to tell me if the story is getting progressively worse. THANK YOU AGAIN!! **

**Much love, **

**Sunset-of-youthfulness**

**P.S- IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, YOU MUST WATCH THE NEW EPISODES OF NARUTO!!! _NARUTO SHIPPUDEN!!!_ IT IS SO AMAZING!! O.O **


	6. the mission

**WARNING- THERE MAY BE SOME CHARACTER OCCNESS, BUT YOU MUST UNDERSTAND I TRY MY HARDEST TO KEEP THEM IN CHARACTER. HOPEFULLY, IT WORKS. **

**ADDITIONAL WARNING- surprisingly enough, I don't own any of these characters, accept for Rory. Also, this story is set so that Sasuke never left after his bro and Orochimaru.**

**Hola dudes and dudettes! I hope everyone had a great… year. OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! You have no idea how many times I thought about updating but I never did. I even had most of the chapter written! ****Slumps**** I know it is pathetic.**

**Sasuke:** --

**SOY:** DON'T YOU EVEN SAY A WORD SASUKE UCHIHA! **Calms down** I understand that I set myself up for that one.

**Sasuke: **Well as long as you understand…

**SOY:** **takes a deep breathe** Ok, well, It's the start of a new school year for me. I am now in 11th grade, which is notorious in my school for being the grade that makes you want to slit your throat. What it means for other schools, I do not know.

**Sasuke:** --

**SOY:** SASUKE UCHIHA DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT COMMENTING ON MY "SLITTING MY THROAT" REFERENCE!

**Sasuke:** I was just going to tell you to get on with the story. You're boring me.

**Neji:** You really should start.

**SOY:** Hump… Fine. Here's chapter 6 guys. Enjoy…

Spare Time

Chapter 6: mission

Naruto ran through the trees searching for his teammate, unknowing to Sasuke's current mood. He had asked Kakashi to tell Sasuke about the mission himself, for he didn't feel like running into his angry teammate once again, but Kakashi just muttered something about wanting to live to see this mission through and disappeared, leaving poor Naruto to inform his extremely hostile teammate.

He had searched most of the town for him without finding him, and was now checking the forest area. 'Oh man, it shouldn't be this difficult. I already found him once today. Normally that duck-like haircut of his--' Just then Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he reached a small clearing, and his teammate leaning against a loan tree stump in the middle of it.

At a second glance, the whole clearing seemed in a way, dead. The grass was yellow, with scattered green patches, and the trees surrounding it were dull and waning. Naruto scoffed and walked towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, look what happens when you stay in one place after a while; you suck the life out of it," Naruto noted laughing at his own joke.

Sasuke knew that Naruto was there even before hearing his voice, but after they both became chunin, he had learned to ignore most of Naruto's cracks. However, something about what Naruto had said caused him to open his eyes and look around slightly bewildered by what he saw. The last thing that he remembered seeing before he closed his eyes was the cherry blossom falling around him in the lush clearing. The exact opposite of what he was seeing at the current moment.

Naruto, noticing Sasuke's strange behavior, raised an eyebrow and began knocking on Sasuke's head, puzzled. "Sasuke… are you in there? Normally you would have hit me after--" he was cut off by Sasuke's fist slamming into his right cheek.

" Is this what you came out here for? If what you wanted was for me to hit you, than you could have just asked." Sasuke stated, getting up and brushing himself off, walking away. "Unless you have something important to say, leave me alone."

Naruto sat up, rubbing his cheek, "Sorry for disturbing you Mr. Sunshine-and-giggles," he put extra emphasis on that last part, "But believe it or not, Kakashi-sensei sent me to tell you about our new mission." He got up. "But if your beauty sleep is more important—"

"You have my attention, _**dobe, **_Shoot."

"Hm, well I see_ someone's _attitude has improved since this morning. You also seem to have picked up some manners." Naruto spoke sarcastically.

Sasuke gave him a look, which meant something along the lines of "just-get-on-with-it-before-I-decide-that-your-life-is-of-even-less-value-to-me-than-it-already-is."

Yes, anyone could tell that the two fifteen year olds thought highly of each other.

Naruto sighed. "Fine then. Well as I said, we have a mission. It's in the Lightning country… Yea I know, I thought it was strange too," Naruto added after he saw Sasuke's eyebrow lift curiously after he said 'lightning country'. "The village hidden in the clouds needs extra shinobi for a regulatory retrieval mission. Apparently most of their shinobi are out on an important military mission. Don't ask. Getting back to what I was saying, they asked the hokage for help and, well, the rest I already told you, so meet us at the village gates in an hour."

Sasuke stood there watching Naruto leave before he himself started to head home. He couldn't help but wonder what this mission was all about. The village hidden in the clouds wasn't on the "village hidden in the leaves' frequently visited areas list". Why would they call upon them for help?

Shaking this thought out of his head, Sasuke walked into his house, and grabbed his pack from his last mission that he had never unpacked, and grabbed some other necessities. Walking out of his house, he ran towards the gates of Konoha without stopping.

Once he arrived, he found, as per usual, he was the first person there. He sat down on a bench along the side of the road and waited. This gave him some times to think. And unfortunately every time Sasuke got time to think…

**It seems like someone's a little skittish today. **

_Oh my god, will you PLEASE leave me alone. Haven't you bugged me enough today. Or is this your idea of trying to HELP? _

Sasuke, please don't be that way. You know we- we meaning myself- am here to help you. 

**Frankly, that comment offends me grealty.**

Oh, go and shove it up your as—

_WOAH GUYS! Lets try and keep it so you both have the same amount of limbs that you started out with. _

**Stares blankly**** Woah, since when do you care about that? **

_Well, I thought I would try being the umpire and keep you two in check. …I didn't really like it. I'd prefer—_

"Sasuke Uchiha, talking to yourself again?"

Sasuke was knocked out of his little three-way monologue in his head by a familiar voice. He didn't even need to turn to see her to know who it was. "Thank god you showed up. I finally have a moment to myself and I was getting a little worried that you weren't going to show up and ruin like you have been all day."

Rory sat down next to him and smiled. "Glad to know that I have been of service to you."

"Would you like something or are you just here to be here?"

Rory leaned back on the bench and rested her elbows on the back of it. "Well I am here for a reason, but I am also here to help you accept that you do, in fact, like your teams little 'blossom' or whatever Lee says."

Sasuke scoffed, "Well, as hard as it is for me to say this, unfortunately I am going on a mission and am unable to attend one of your little 'sessions' any time soon."

Before Rory could speak, Sasuke's two teammates and Kakashi all arrived at the bench where the other two sat.

"Ah, Sasuke, I see you have already met Rory here," Kakashi spoke, with his same dull expression.

Sasuke looked at his sensei for a moment before speaking. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I see Naruto didn't explain everything I told him too. You see, Rory is coming with us on the mission. Isn't it going to be nice to have someone else join the group?"

**Fin4now**

**SOY:** **Laughing her butt off** Well, if you knew that was going to happen, then good for you, but if you didn't, **DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!!**

**Sasuke:** You get way too much amusement out of yourself.

**SOY:** Yes I do. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. I would have written more but since the seasons are changing, I've been having sinus problems all weekend and my head feels like Zabuza has used his Kirigakure no Jutsu inside of it.

**Sasuke: **Gggrrrr…. Zabuza…

**SOY:** Anyway, I am hoping to get another chapter in some time soon, REALLY, but I can't promise anything. Like I said before, 11th grade horrible year.

**Neji:** You'll live.

**SOY:** Thanks Neji. Some comforting words from the Hyuga standing right over here ladies and gentlemen.

**Neji:** You know I can tell what you said was sarcastic.

**SOY:** Wow. I'd be worried if you DIDN'T realize. **Laughs**

**Neji:** Wow, you must be drowsy from your sinus medicine. **Picks SOY up and carries her away.** I better take you to bed…

**SOY:** …OMG THAT SOUNDS LIKE THE PERVERTED VERSION OF MY DREAM WHERE YOU DECLARE YOUR LOVE FOR ME AND CARRY ME AWAY WHERE WE LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER…

**Neji:** Yea… you're delirious all right.

**Sasuke:** Zabuza… ggrrr… Zabuza… **Shakes head and sees Neji taking SOY away** Hey, where the heck are they going? Got to go people. Leave a comment if you feel like being a nice person. Do it for Miss Retarded over there. Trust me, she could use some inspiration for this thing she like to call a story.

**Much love,  
****Sunset-of-youthfulness**


End file.
